


"I Don't Like You, I Hate You"

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bickering, Bisexual Disasters, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Frenemies, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Hannah doesn't understand why she's the only girl at Luna Nova not falling over herself to get closer to Akko. So what if she's the savior of magic? So what if it turns out she's actually pretty cool to hang out with? So what if when you squint really hard at a distance in the dead of night she looks kind of cute? Hannah's not about to let a little fame change how she treats Akko. She doesn't like her at all. For real.





	1. Hannah England is in Denial

Luna Nova Academy was, in Hannah England's opinion, the finest educational establishment in the magical world. The school had turned out generation upon generation of the most refined witches ever to be seen. They took their studies seriously (with only a few regrettable exceptions who were best left ignored), and above all maintained a standard of behaviour befitting their prestigious lineage even during their recreation periods.

"Amanda O'Neill: smash or pass?"

"Smash," Hannah answered. "She seems like she wouldn't let things get complicated and she probably knows what she's doing." One would certainly hope that someone who cracked a joke every time the professor said "page sixty-nine" had at least a modicum of sexual expertise.

"Seconded," Barbara said. "I'm all in for the roguish thing."

"That's a pass for me," Avery said. "Honestly, I think your fraternization with the Red and Green Teams has ruined your sense of taste."

"On the contrary," Hannah said with a wink. "We've simply expanded our palates."

Hannah, Barbara, and Avery were having lunch together at a table to themselves. Mary and Blair were in the library, busying themselves with some last-minute work on an assignment, and Diana was off doing an errand for Professor Finnelan. All the better; the Cavendish heiress held an unfavourable view of idle gossip and wouldn't enjoy their current topic of conversation.

Their discussions were purely hypothetical, just a little bit exaggerated. but that was the fun of it. None of them expected anything to come of it, but that didn't mean they weren't thinking about it. After all, Luna Nova  _ was _ an all-girls school. It would be weirder if they hadn't thought about any of their classmates in that way.

The girls had made it through the more notable students at Luna Nova: a unanimous "pass" for Chloé, a universal "smash" for Diana for obvious reasons (again, all the better that she was absent), Marianne got mixed results (the ninja thing was a little weird), Jasminka got a thumbs up from the Blue Team pair (after all, who wouldn't want a girl who could bench press you, and her braids boasted of her manual dexterity), and Constanze had surprising appeal when considered at length (she probably could make some amazing sex toys). Now that they had gone over the fun options, the game would surely end before—

"Alright, here's a tough one," Avery said. "Akko Kagari: smash or pass?"

Hannah's Luna Nova-standard potato-based lunch did a back flip inside her stomach. "What!?" she blurted.

"Pass," Barbara said. "She's not really my type." Her eyes flickered to Hannah to measure her response.

"What about you, Hannah?" Avery asked. "Smash or pass?"

"Obviously pass!" Her voice sounded strangled, as if her throat was closing up to keep something from getting out. "I have standards. That should be obvious. I can't believe you even asked." Her repeated assertions about how predictable her answer should have been didn't do her any favours.

"Really?" Avery grinned. "What happened to all that talk about your expanded palate, eh?"

"I still have taste," Hannah said. "Seriously, why would anyone sleep with Akko?"

Avery bit her lip. "I mean, the bragging rights would be worth it on their own. Who wouldn't want to be able to say they slept with the saviour of magic?"

"By the Nine Olde Witches. You're an Akko groupie."

"I'm not a groupie." Avery frowned. "Sure, she's more interesting after literally saving the world and all, but that isn't all of it. She's also pretty cute."

Hannah scoffed. "And dumb. She's so clueless she probably doesn't even know how sex works."

"I'd be happy to show her."

Hannah stood up, her chair screeching as it scraped against the floor.

Before she could spew out any of the words boiling up in her, Barbara caught her attention by speaking over her. "Alright, let's calm down," Barbara said, raising her hands. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, Hannah," Avery said. "It's just hypothetical. I'm not actually going to try climbing into bed with Akko, and I'm not asking you to either."

Hannah realized that other people were staring at them now. She sat back down sheepishly. "Right. Sorry."

Avery seemed like she wanted to say something. Instead, she smiled tersely and went back to her lunch.

Needless to say, the game was over. The others chatted about their plans for the rest of the day. Hannah didn't participate in the conversation, opting to distract herself with her lunch, chopping it up with her fork and pushing it around on her plate. She ended up leaving half of her lunch on her plate.

"I'm going to go meet up with Mary and Blair," Avery said as the trio left the cafeteria. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll meet Akko on the way." She winked as she went on her way.

Hannah glared daggers at her back.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" Barbara put a hand on her shoulder.

Hannah brushed her off. "Doesn't it bother you? We were all on the same page about Akko being a pain in the ass, but now that she's a  _ famous _ pain in the ass everyone's trying to jump on her Shiny Rod!"

"That's a little crude." Barbara laughed regardless. "Are you sure Amanda's not having too much of an influence on you?"

"I'm not wrong though. They only care about her because she finally did something right."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you being a little harsh on her? It sounds like you're angrier at Akko than you are at her admirers."

Hannah felt a pang of guilt like a splinter lodged in her skin. It wasn't like Akko was her nemesis or anything. As if that klutz was worth her time. She definitely didn't like Akko, but she didn't want people to think she hated her. So she back-pedalled like a Victorian cyclist heading for a cliff. "That's not it! I don't think she's that bad. Don't get me started on those girls.

"I'm just irritated that I have to hear about her all the time. Last year people only paid attention to her when she was causing trouble. Now they want to talk about her all the time." Literally all the time. Akko's groupies knew that Hannah hung out with her from time to time, and they were thirsty for every bit of shallow Akko trivia she had. "They don't even want to be friends with Akko, they just think she's attractive now. And she's so oblivious that she doesn't even realize that." In fact, Akko was stupidly proud that she was getting any kind of positive attention and didn't give any thought to the intent behind it.

"So, you're annoyed that Akko doesn't notice when people are into her?" Barbara stifled a giggle.

"Why would I be bothered by that?" Hannah scowled. "What are you implying!?"

"Nothing at all," Barbara said, incapable of keeping her amusement out of. "If we're done talking about Akko, we still have some free time before afternoon classes start. Let's see if we can find Diana."

"Right." They began their search walking through the school between different locations where Diana might be. Hannah was thankful for the change of subject. For some reason talking about Akko got her so agitated, even when nobody was talking about having sex with her enemy... former enemy... friend...?

Hannah didn't know where she stood with Akko. There was no pleasant way to put it: the two of them had hated each other until a few months ago. That was on Hannah. Technically she had shit-talked Akko before even meeting her (Akko heard her regardless). In her eagerness to show her disdain for commoners, she ended up ditching the future saviour of magic without a ride to school. She wondered how things could've been different if she had offered her a ride instead. From then on, the two of them had fought constantly, verbally and physically. Looking back, her behaviour toward Akko had been petty, especially when it turned out that the admiration for Shiny Chariot Hannah had been deriding her for turned out to be instrumental to the events she would become famous for.

Akko's triumph over the Noir Missile wasn't the first time she surprised Hannah. Her performance during the Samhain Festival was unexpected, as was the fact that she could convince Diana to return to Luna Nova after Hannah and Barbara couldn't. That was another of her failings. She couldn't even express gratitude to Akko without throwing in a barbed comment at her expense.

Diana's friendship with Akko meant that the Blue Team started hanging with the Red and Green Teams. And that meant Hannah started spending time with Akko. It turns out that once she stopped being determined to hate Akko, she actually enjoyed her company. Akko was funny, energetic, and the smile of pure joy she made at her first successful broom flight was impossibly endearing. It didn't take long for Hannah to look forward to Akko's flying practices. Not that she would ever admit it.

The Blue Team weren't the only girls at Luna Nova who had reassessed their opinions of Akko. The girl, whose only prior claim to fame was her legendary ineptitude, was skyrocketed to a level of fame unknown to any witch of the current age, save Diana. Almost overnight Akko rose to the same level of respect as nobility or the longest line of witches.

Which is to say, she was thirsted over just as much as Andrew Hanbridge or Diana Cavendish.

When the new academic year started, witches by the dozen gushed about sharing a classroom with  _ the _ Akko Kagari. That didn't even cover the crop of students, many of whom were commoners whose first exposure to magic was none other Akko's. They flocked to her like honeybees to nectar. Akko's admirers made it extremely difficult to hang out with her, not without specifically drawing attention to oneself. Or arranging a date.

It was... frustrating.

"Well, well, well," Barbara said. "Look who it is."

They had come up the stairs to the third floor hallway and came across the subject of Hannah's thoughts, frantically skittering down the corridor and bumping into the wall.

Ladies and gentlemen: Luna Nova's latest teen heartthrob.

Hannah grimaced. "What in the name of the Nine Olde Witches is she doing?"

Barbara shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

Hannah sighed. She walked over to Akko and addressed her with as much tact as she could muster. "Can't you be normal for just one day? Is that too much to ask for?"

Akko was so happy to see her and Barbara that the rude remark bounced off her. Her face broke into a goofy grin. "I'm so glad to see you two!"

Oh how things had changed.

"Sucy did something to me!" Akko wailed. "It's like all my nerves are backwards! I keep walking into stuff because my body won't do what I tell it to!"

"Then why didn't you just stay still, you dunce?"

"Because I need Diana to fix this!" She tried to wave at herself but ended up slapping herself in the face. "Do you know where she is?"

"We were looking for her ourselves," Barbara replied.

"Never mind that," Hannah said. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Akko cocked her head. It may or may not have been intentional. "Is that one of those icky British foods you're always bragging about?"

"No!" How could this girl be so infuriating? "Stay still. We're going to sort you out. Barbara, the nullification spell."

Barbara nodded, and they stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their wands extended.

_ "Ein Ein Sof!" _

_ "Ein Sof Ohr!" _

_ "Luna Lana!" _

Twin beams of light streamed out from their wands and spun around each other until they struck Akko, enveloping her in the spell's magic.

"I think it's working!" Akko said. Then she vomited up a sickly-looking purple liquid.

"That'll be the potion Sucy used," Hannah said. "Now where's our thanks?"

Akko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You two are life-savers!"

Hannah smiled smugly, but that smug smile was wiped off her face when Akko made a lunge for her, arms outstretched.

"What are you doing!?" Hannah struggled against Akko's grasp until she could break away.

"I'm trying to hug you!"

"Well, stop it!"

Akko made several more fruitless attempts to hug her saviour; Hannah had become adept at dodging Akko's hugs. This was far from the first time they'd danced this dance. 

After a minute of chasing Hannah around Barbara like a cartoon cat and mouse, Akko came to a stop and pouted. "Why won't you accept my love?"

"Who would accept something like that?" Hannah said. "We're not friends!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Fine!" Akko walked over to Barbara—who had been watching the two of them with amusement—and hugged her. "

"Don't worry," Barbara said, patting her on the back. "You'll get her one day."

"Don't encourage her!" Hannah's voice was strained through an emotion she couldn't identify, didn't want to identify. Her stomach prickled at the sight of Akko hugging Barbara. Why was she the only one who found the commoner witch's overly affectionate antics off-putting?

Why was she the only one who felt differently?


	2. Akko Kagari is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko doesn't understand why Hannah is the only girl at Luna Nova who's still got a hate-on for her. She just wants to be Hannah's friend, but her former enemy keeps acting distant and avoiding her attempts to get closer. Akko's not about to let a little setback like that stop her. She's going to be closer with Hannah. No matter what.

In the end, Akko, Hannah, and Barbara found Diana just before the lunch hour ended; Amanda had told them that she was rifling around through one of the fourth floor storage rooms. Diana wasn't surprised to see the three of them together.

"It's nice to see the three of you getting along," she said.

"As if I'd get along with her," Hannah grumbled.

Akko squinted at her. What was her problem anyway? All Akko did was try to give her a hug.

"Why don't we all have tea together," Diana suggested, ignoring of the tension between two of her friends. "In the Blue Team dorm room after classes."

"That sounds fun!" Akko said. Maybe Hannah would cheer up by then.

"I guess so." Hannah looked at Akko and skittishly turned away when Akko made eye contact.

"I have some cookies we could have," Barbara said cheerily.

"Excellent," Diana said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you all."

The girls departed for class and, as she was wont to do, Akko wasn't paying attention in the slightest. It could hardly be helped; magical history was just plain boring. She was looking forward to tea with the Blue Team girls. A year ago that kind of thing would've been unthinkable. Spending time with Diana and Hannah and Barbara on purpose? Past Akko would've rather cleaned the troll baths with her own toothbrush. Or at least with Hannah's toothbrush.

Obviously she and Diana were best friends now. They'd been through so much together, how could they not be buddies? It had taken Barbara a bit longer to come around, but being mutual friends with Lotte helped things out. Akko's involvement with the Noir Missile crisis and the restoration of magic had done wonders for her social life. Now everyone knew she could do magic, that she wasn't just a troublemaker. She actually had fans now! This must be what it was like to be Diana. The only person who wasn't any friendlier to her was Hannah.

No, that wasn't true. Hannah was nice to her sometimes, but other times she was cold as ever. She no longer accused Akko of not belonging at Luna Nova, but she still acted like she'd catch goblin pox if they touched.

Akko's eyes wandered to the side until they found Hannah, sitting on the other end of the bench. She propped her head up with her arm and stared at her as if she could see what was going on in the other girl's mind if she tried hard enough.

Lately Akko had been trying non-stop to befriend Hannah. She didn't understand why the aristocrat was so opposed to the idea of them being friends. Was it something she did? Akko was pretty sure the two of them were even after all the shit they'd pulled at each other's expense.

It wasn't even like Hannah wasn't making friends with the other girls. She was even hanging with Amanda, the girl she used to call an "obnoxious American ignoramus!" If Hannah should be holding a grudge against anyone, it should be the Prank-master general herself, not the saviour of magic. Why was she so stuck up when it came to her?

The most confusing thing was that she wasn't even consistent about it. She would help Akko with homework, but she would claim it was because she didn't want her to bother Diana. When Akko's stomach was grumbling during class, Hannah would pass her a snack and blush like she was embarrassed that she was breaking a rule for Akko's sake. She'd get Akko out of sticky situations—like earlier when she undid Sucy's potion—and then she'd scream her head off if Akko tried to hug her as thanks. Akko knew for a fact that Hannah didn't have any problems with touchy-feely friendships; everyone knew that she and Barbara had showered together, and she didn't have a problem when Amanda put an arm around her shoulder.

If Hannah thought Akko would give up on her because she acted like a sourpuss sometimes, she was dead wrong. Akko approached challenges with boneheaded determination. She was devoting more and more time to finding a way over, around, or through Hannah's walls.

It was becoming something of an obsession.

Hannah stretched her arms as subtly as she could. Maybe she was having trouble paying attention too. She turned her head and noticed that Akko was staring at her.

Ah, she caught me, Akko thought. Rather than look way guiltily, she smiled her warmest smile.

Hannah pursed her lips as her face turned red. She maintained eye contact for a while, perhaps waiting to see if Akko would look away first. When it was clear that Akko was there to stay, Hannah turned away, facing away from the board and playing with her hair. It was kind of cute.

Akko held back a chuckle. That's right, Hannah, she thought. I'm not giving up on you. She would use the tea party as a chance to finally become Hannah's friend. They were going to become friends, or her name wasn't Atsuko Kagari!

Akko was out of her seat as soon as the bell rang. She stood by the door and waited for the Hannah and Barbara to leave. 

Hannah was still blushing from earlier. "You didn't need to wait for us," she huffed.

"Oh, lighten up, Han," Barbara said. "Obviously she can't wait to spend time with us." There was an almost imperceptible emphasis on the word "us."

The group started walking toward the dorms.

"Diana had Advanced Summoning, so she'll get back to our room before we do," Hannah said. The implication was that Akko could run ahead if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to. Akko spent the whole walk trying to cozy up to Hannah. She idly wondered what would happen if she reached out and held Hannah's hand.

Sure enough, Diana was already in the room when the girls arrived. She had evidently had enough time to start preparing the tea and had placed the tea tray on the table close to the chair, where she would be sitting. Akko did the math and made her move. She practically jumped over the table and occupied the middle of the three-seat sofa. Now Hannah would have no choice but to sit next to her.

Hannah shot her a look that screamed "What are you up to?" while Barbara took her seat next to Akko, the one closer to Diana. Resigned to her fate, Hannah sat down next to Akko and started fidgeting, as if she were unsure how close she wanted to sit next to her frenemy.

Diana poured a cup of tea for each of the girls. As Barbara passed around the cookies, Diana turned her attention to Akko and Hannah. "Now, how have you two been getting along."

"W-w-who's been g-g-getting along!?" Hannah spluttered. "We just keep running into each other."

_ Wow, rude, _ Akko thought. It was a struggle to keep it in. Instead, she said aloud, "Don't listen to her, Diana. She's been helping me with my Applied Magical Theory homework." She leaned against Hannah affectionately. "She's a real life-saver."

Hannah flinched away and almost fell off the sofa. "You're exaggerating! Anyone could understand that."

Akko frowned.  _ I'm not going to bite you. _ She grabbed Hannah by the arm and yanked her back before she tumbled onto the floor. "But you're the one who helped me understand," she said, her voice dripping with honey.

Diana smiled. "There's no need to be so modest, Hannah. I for one am proud to see you helping out your classmates."

A flurry of emotion swept across Hannah's face; she seemed to be torn between wanting to accept the praise from Diana and the impulse to deny any intentional association with Akko. She shrugged off Akko's hand from her arm, her face colouring.

_ Why can't you just say we're friends already? _ Akko pouted.

"Yeah, Han," Barbara said. "You don't need to be shy about it. I heard through the grapevine that you interceded on Akko's behalf to get her out of detention last week."

"Barbara!"

"Ursula told me about that!" Akko said. "That was you?" Finnelan had condemned her to laundry duty for a month after catching her stealing from the kitchen for the umpteenth time. What Hannah didn't know was that Akko had been stealing a lemon tart for her as thanks for helping her with homework when she was caught. "I'm lucky to have such a great  _ friend  _ looking out for me." She dared Hannah to argue with her.

"I don't care what happens to you," Hannah said defensively. "I'm just trying to mitigate the amount of trouble you cause for other people.

"If you say so." Akko didn't believe Hannah for a second, and she knew just how to prove she was lying. She picked up her teacup—steam still billowing over the liquid's surface—and raised it to her mouth to drink from it.

Hannah intercepted Akko's hand with a gentle touch on her wrist, careful to keep Akko from spilling tea over herself. "It's still boiling hot, you moron. You'll burn your mouth. " She tapped Akko's teacup with her wand to dispel some of the heat. "Honestly."

Barbara snickered. Diana attempted to disguise her chuckle by clearing her throat. Akko took a sip of her cooled down tea while making eye contact with Hannah.

Hannah made a strangled noise when she realized that Akko had baited her into showing that she, in fact, cared what happened to her. "That doesn't mean anything!" she blurted. "She would've spit hot tea everywhere if I didn't stop her." The looks she received from the others suggested that she wasn't fooling anyone. She crossed her arms and pouted, but held her tongue lest she embarrass herself further.

The four girls sat in a very loud silence as Akko very pointedly slurped her tea.

"Before we get too far away from the subject of schoolwork," Barbara said, breaking the silence, "I had a question about alchemical theory I was hoping you could help me with, Diana. It's for an essay due to tomorrow." She laid a bizarre emphasis on the words while gesturing at the other side of the room as surreptitiously as she could. Hannah couldn't have seen it from where she was sitting, but Akko caught it. She had no idea what it meant, but she saw it.

"Certainly. Shall we consult the textbook?" Diana turned to Akko and Hannah. "Would you give us a minute?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Diana and Barbara got up from their seats and went to Diana's side of the room. Leaving Hannah and Akko alone.

The second the other two disappeared behind the partition, Akko got up in Hannah's face, the tips of their noses touching. "What's your problem with me?"

"Where should I start?" Hannah was blushing for some reason and weakly attempting to push her away. "How about your lack of respect for personal space!"

Akko scowled and dropped back into her seat. Hannah looked surprised that she had backed off. Maybe even a little disappointed.  _ She probably wanted something else to complain about, _ Akko thought. She kept her eyes on Hannah, squinting through eyes heavy with suspicion.

Hannah squirmed under the weight of Akko's glare. "What do you want me to say?" she said at last, erratically gesturing with her hands. "Fine! I don't have a problem with you." She looked away. "I just don't like you."

"What does that mean!?" Akko demanded. She was leaning forward again. "Are you saying you think I'm annoying? Or that I'm not fun to be around? What do you mean you don't like me?"

"I don't know!" Hannah said, leaning in as well. Their noses were inches apart. "I don't see why it matters."

"You don't keep Amanda out of trouble," Akko grumbled.

"What?"

"You don't look out for Amanda! You've never gotten her out of detention! You sure as heck aren't being  _ her _ personal tutor!"

"That's because she's beyond help."

"And I'm not? If I'm better than her," Akko leaned in,  _ "then why am I the only one you're so weird about?" _

"There's nothing weird about how I act toward you," Hannah said stubbornly.

"You are so!" Akko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You spend time with me and do nice things for me but then you pretend like you hate it. I try to be nice to you and you run away screaming. Nobody else has this kind of problem with me!"

"Oh of course!" Hannah threw her hands up. "Everybody loves Akko! Only mean old Hannah doesn't love you!" She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it enough that everyone else loves you?" She spat out the L word like it had kicked her dog.

Akko scoffed.  _ Seriously? Is this what she's so pissed off about?  _ "What are you, jealous?"

To Akko's surprise, a rosy blush bloomed over Hannah's cheeks and blossomed at her ears. Hannah seemed surprised by her own reaction as well. "Wuh-what!?" Her voice bubbled out from her mouth as if her insides were heating up to their melting point.

A shit-eating grin split Akko's face. "Hannah, are you jealous?"

Hannah reclaimed a bit of her dignity through indignation. "What do I have to be jealous about?" She jabbed the other girl in the chest with her finger. "You think I'm feeling left out over being the only girl who doesn't worship the ground you walk on? You think I'm jealous that you throw yourself at anybody who does something nice for you? You think I'm jealous over you having fangirls humping your leg like a bunch of mutts in heat?"

There was no doubt about it: Hannah was jealous. It was almost as if... "I get it now! You're a tsundere!" It explained her hot-and-cold attitude, the way she shunned physical affection. She didn't have a problem with Akko, she had  _ feelings _ for her.

"It all makes sense now! You don't want to be my friend because you want to be my girlfriend." The look on Hannah's face was all the answer she needed. The idea of Hannah being attracted to her was... not unwelcome. Hannah was cute, and she could be nice when she wanted to be. After obsessing over closing the distance between the two of them for so long, learning that Hannah wanted to be closer made her feel a little too happy. Not too happy that she wouldn't use this moment to get a little payback.

"So are you going to take me out to dinner?" Akko teased. "Lucky for you I kiss on the first date."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Admit it, Hannah. You like me, don't you?"

"I don't  _ like _ you," Hannah seethed. "I  _ hate _ you!" This declaration was slightly undercut by what she did next, which was to grab Akko by the lapels and kiss her full on the mouth.

Hannah's lips pressed against hers with brute force, as if the forcefulness would make Akko forget that this was a kiss. No such luck. As soon as the shock wore off, Akko kissed her back, breaking away to whisper, "This doesn't feel like you hating me."

"Fuck you," Hannah murmured against her lips. "I hate you." She punctuated the lie with another kiss, softer this time but no less passionately.

"Liar."

The unlikely pair plummeted back into the kiss. Emboldened by the return of her affection, Hannah kissed her hungrily, sating the desire she'd been denying herself for so long. She fumbled with her arms, freeing them from the quickly vanishing space between their bodies and throwing them around Akko, pulling her in closer.

Akko pressed against Hannah, intent on giving her everything she wanted. She kissed her relentlessly, pushing her to give up ground, leaning into the kiss until she had Hannah on her back. Relishing the surprised sound the other girl made, Akko sucked at her lower lip before pulling back to tease her again. "Are you going to admit you like me now?"

"Fuck you," Hannah gasped, lips brushing against hers. "I've always hated you." She tangled a hand in Akko's hair and pulled her in for a kiss, slipping her tongue into her crush's mouth.

Akko answered her with competitive enthusiasm, determined to break Hannah's resistance and get her to admit to her hidden feelings. She cupped Hannah's cheek and stroked her heated, blushing skin with her thumb as she deepened the kiss.

Before long, Hannah moaned against Akko's mouth. She broke off the kiss to move in a defensive position, hissing her denials against the vulnerable skin of Akko's neck.

Hannah looked over Akko's shoulder, her face turned white, and she shoved Akko away in a panic. Akko turned her head to see what was wrong and saw that Diana and Barbara were peering at them from behind the partition and no doubt had been for a while.

"Don't stop on our account," Barbara said. "We were just saying how unfortunate it is that we left our refreshments on the table."

"I'm so glad that you two worked out your differences," Diana said. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a way that suggested self-satisfaction. The two of them had expected something like this to happen.  _ Well _ ,  _ probably not something like  _ this, Akko thought, remembering the taste of Hannah's tongue.

"What are you two looking so smug for?" Hannah bristled.

"We're not half as happy about this as you are," Barbara said. "I've never heard you make those kind of sounds before."

"Mind your own business." Hannah put on her sulking face and sank into the sofa.

Akko giggled and nuzzled against Hannah as she attempted to disappear. "So, like, am I your girlfriend now?"

Hannah screwed her face up like she'd swallowed a whole lemon. "No, you're my worst enemy!" That didn't stop them from kissing again.


End file.
